warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Lifebane
Victor Lifebane is a Forskaen warrior who, having been a soldier in life, has served the Horde in undeath. He has a wealth of experience and will take every opportunity to point it out. Appearance Compared to the typically skeletal forms of most Forsaken, Victor appears to be surprisingly muscualr. While like many of his fellows he is hunch-backed with torn skin and exposed bones, what's left of his body suggests that he was strong and powerfully built before he died. However, he is still clearly one of the living dead; his skin has a green pallor, while his reamining hair stands up in a twisted mohawk. His face is heavily scarred with his jaw seemingly permantly dislocated, while his eyes are long gone, replaced with the errie yellow glow common to many undead. However, it's rare that anyone actually sees the extent of his injuries as he is typically clad in heavy armour; he will normally go so far as to wear his helmet nearly all the time. Much like his body, his armour is pitted and battered, clearly the result of years of battle. He prefers to fight with a sword and shield; the legend "Boo Doo People Murder People" is crudely carved into the face of his shield. Personality A professional warrior, Victor has years of experience to draw upon in battle. He seems to have a good working knowledge of the threats he faces, as well as the best tactics to use agist them. He prefers to stick to tried and true meathods rather then innovating, but is not afraid to adapt hs planning if needs be. At the same time, he seems to enjoy recounting his previous battle and bombarding everyone around him with stories of his past vicortries, forcing them to sit through them if they want to or not. He frequntly complains about warirors today "having things too easy", saying that in "his day" (Which was only a few years ago) they had to "work harder" to acheive what they needed. he also seems to frequntly forget precise details of his past, and is known to abruptly shout "Oh yeah, and watch for" in the middle of a battle. Victor, like many Forsaken, has an inherent hatred of the living. He does his best to hide it, simply enduring beign "forced" to work alongside other members of the Horde; certainly he's smart enough not to complain about it where Aunty Jack can hear him. However, his loyalty to Sylvannas is unquestioned, especially in the aftermath of Varimathas' betrayal; he was one of those Forsaken who gladly took up arms to recalim their capitol from the Dreadlord's clutches. He despises the races of the Alliance with a passion, especially humans who he sees as the cause of all his woes. Simiarily, he hates the Scourge, and would do anything to desotry them. He also has an intense dislike for Blood Knights, he sees them as "Taking his job" and "stealing his ore". History Blood, death, etc Unlike many Forsaken, Victor does remember something of his old life. Lying about his age to get into the Lordaeron army, he foguth against the Horde during the Second War. After the end of the war, he remained in active service, battling against renegade Orcs and Forest Trolls, or forces like the Syndicate. However, like the rest of Lordaeron, he was unprepared for the horrors of the Scourge’s plague; he fell victim to it early in the war, rising afterwards as a mindless undead. He has no memory of what occurred during that time; the first thing he remembers is awakening in the ruins of Lordaeron City, gathered with a crowd of other undead. As he learned what had happened, he gladly pledged his allegiance to Sylvannas Windrunner. Over the next few years, he gladly fought for the Forsaken and for the Horde as a whole against various threats that arose across the world. However, he focused his attention on the Plaguelands, determined to drive back the hated Scourge and make them pay for what they had done. His greatest moment came when he participated in an attack on the dread citadel Naxxramis, the centre of Scourge control in the Plaugeands. Hamburger Steak It was shortly after the (first) fall of Naxxramis that the Blood Elves joined the Horde; Victor was one of those who strongly spoke out against the idea. Besides a general distrust of their reliance of fel energies – the same powers that were responsible for the destruction of Lordaeron and his death – he was especially weary of the Blood Knights. An army of light empowered warriors, trained specifically to fight against the undead did not sit well with him, a sentiment that he shared with many others. Despite this, it was Sylvannas’ will that the Blood Elves should join the Horde; ever loyal to the Banshee Queen, he chose to support her rather then objecting to her personal cause. He reluctantly worked alongside Blood Elves in the Horde’s campaign in Outland, but took every opportunity to point out his feelings. Ultimately, this objection would come to the ears of others, probing to be a benefit. That’s Real Snazzy Victor’s loyalty and dedication served him well, along with his vocal dislike for certain members of the Horde. While he survived the disaster at the Wrath Gate, he was seen as a loyal member of the Horde rather then a potential agent of Varimathas. Knowing this, he took the risky step of approaching the Aunty Jack Show, applying to be a member of the guild. While Aunty Jack was initially reluctant to trust a Forsaken after what had happened, his past history (And stance on certain races, especially the Blood knights) was more then enough to convince her to let him join the organisation, albeit under a close watch. During the Aunty Jack Show's attack on Undercity, he was placed at the head of their charge alongside Aunty Jack herself, proving his dedication to the cause in his actions – and so that, if he showed any signs of betraying her, she could rip his bloody arms off. Since then, he has remained with the Show, aiding them in their drive on Icecrown and the heart of the Scourge. While he sees them as a means to an end - his vengeance - at the same time, he has no reason not to continue working with them. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Warrior Category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Articles by Darthfish